


procedural correctness in the execution of unquestionable moral authority

by airspaniel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crime Fighting, Drabble, Gen, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade takes a hands-on approach to a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	procedural correctness in the execution of unquestionable moral authority

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://sherlock-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sherlock_ldws**](http://sherlock-ldws.livejournal.com/) week two. Prompt: BAMF
> 
> I think the title is longer than the fic, but I couldn't resist a _Hot Fuzz_ quote. ^_^

"Now, when I tell you not to run," Lestrade snaps through gritted teeth, knee digging into the recently identified serial arsonist's spine, pinning him to the ground. "It'd be a good idea to listen, yeah?"

The arsonist gasps for breath, rallies just enough to twist his head and spit in the direction of Lestrade's face. "Fuck you!"

Lestrade responds by fisting a hand in his hair and pressing his face to the asphalt. "You do have the right to be silent," he says, shoving the man's wrists up behind his back to snap the cuffs on. "You should use it."


End file.
